


Things Sherlock Holmes didn't know until He met John Watson

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About to jump off the top of a hotel Sherlock Holmes thinks about all the things he has learned since meeting one Dr. John Hamish Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sherlock Holmes didn't know until He met John Watson

Sherlock was genius but until he met one Dr.John Hamish Watson, there were certain facts he was completely unaware of.  
First of all why had no one ever told him that oatmeal colored jumpers were sexy? He had written that one done for further study.  
Then there was the fact that not all non-geniuses were boring, he had pretty much found everyone boring up to that point but then along came an ex-military doctor who turned out to be the least boring person he had ever known. Eating could be enjoyable, watching someone else eat even more so. He liked compliments. As he stood looking down at Dr. John Hamish Watson from the top of the hotel he had chased Moriarty to he suddenly knew he had a heart.


End file.
